The present invention relates to an airbag deployment mode selection system.
In an existing airbag system, the airbag deployment mode is divided into a full deployment mode in which the airbag is deployed with full pressure, and a tailored deployment mode, in which the airbag is deployed in a plurality of timed stages or with a pressure that is smaller than the full deployment mode. By making tailored deployment of the airbag when a passenger is near the airbag deployment port, the passenger is protected from the vehicle collision shock and also from the shock from the shock imparted to the body when the airbag deploys, and by making full deployment of the airbag when the passenger is at a position distant from the airbag deployment port, the passenger is protected from the collision shock.
In this airbag system of the past, a distance sensor for sending the position of a passenger was mounted on an instrument panel or at some other appropriate position. This distance sensor generates a range-finding signal directed at the passenger and receives a returning signal that is reflected from the passenger, the spatial propagation time between the generation of the range-finding signal and the reception of the reflected signal being used to determine the position of the passenger. If this position indicates that the passenger is nearer to the airbag deployment port than a prescribed distance, the airbag is deployed in the tailored deployment mode.